


You corporate fucking prick I did not become a doctor just to suck the devil's dick

by DevonTitantic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: No beta we die and lose our memory like non from gbhg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonTitantic/pseuds/DevonTitantic
Summary: Riba's life.((Altagon Realm))





	You corporate fucking prick I did not become a doctor just to suck the devil's dick

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from American Healthcare Penelope.
> 
> I'm not good at uhhh writing!!  
> tw// Harm

Riba was 10 when she was told about her own father's failure at a mission far in the oceans as a guard, She couldn't comprehend it, nor understand why everything suddenly felt buzzy. Why she even ended up at her own bed while several medics surrounded her, why was she here. What happened again? She didn't know, she was scared. 

Riba was 12, attacking her own assigned nurse, throwing many books at her, screaming as she is forced into the bath before calming down and pretending nothing has happened, her throat feels like it's burning, why is she mad? Her nurse had to get rid of the many dangerous objects around. Leaving some sharp objects by carelessness.

Riba was 12 again when she stared at herself in the mirror, what the fuck is looking at her. She's disgusting, why did she let her father fail. She stared at her own ears, the same fucking annoying shits that were on her head. She grabbed the swiss knife, before collapsing in the end with blood and her assigned nurse screaming her name. She never remembered why her nurse hooked her up to an iv and sent her to a ward nearby. 

Riba is 16 when she got released, already studying to be a medic, at a young age, she was looked up by many children of her village, she wished she could be a child again. 

Riba is 17 when she gets accepted into the nearby ward, she yipped in excitement, tail wagging furiously. Wait until she found out about the secrets, she felt sick on the first day of her own job. She didn't expect mistreatment or the ignorance of the many patients, she clutched her coat before turning away and heading to the exit. 

Riba is 18 when she surrounded herself by bottles, and screaming at the top of her lungs hoping everything would just go away. 

Riba is 19 when she stumbled across the portal, she hopped in. Before meeting the eyes of an enderman before screaming, as many surround her. The enderman calmed her down before introducing themselves as Nox, she felt a familiarity towards the enderman. Her brain fuzzed out before giving out childish sentences and a wag, "Me name is Ribaaa!!" Making grabby hands at the dirt around her before running aro und to explore the new world around her. 

Riba is... She, I don't fucking know at this point, she's gone. She is just Riba. Mind of a baby lost in the many days of growing up in a young adult's dog form. 


End file.
